Birth Of Alexander
by jts360
Summary: Xover Season 2 AU Halloween Fic, Xander goes as something else becomes Powerful


Birth Of Alexander

Xander stormed out of Ethan's costume shop, he was furious. Buffy the girl he was practically aching for with all his hart, was so stuck on Angel and was going currently loopy and fawning all over some silly poofy dress. Like dressing up as a simpering noble woman would impress that undead monster.

Of course that was only partly the reason Xander was enraged, the other to some minor amount was his planned costume was now impossible, all the toy guns had been sold out before he even arrived. So he grabbed some plastic fangs and figured since Buffy loves monsters so much why not indulge her?

Now if only he had the rest of his costume, unfortunately the fangs were all he could afford. Well that is ok, you see young mister Xander 'zeppo' Harris, was a creative sort of guy, though most of the time too lazy to put forth too much effort. Now was an exception, he had a problem and needed to come up with the rest of his costume. Which is why an hour or so later he was digging through his closet and then garage for material.

A few comic books and a small pile of junk later lay on his bed. Going through the comics, he found a Hellsing, highlander and an dragonballz, plus for some reason his only dungeons and dragons book not that he ever was really into that. While looking them over an idea popped into his head. He took out a scrap bit of paper and a pencil then started scribbling and refining his idea. Ending up with a character named Alexander Harris that was 10 million years old 'heh Buffy likes em older than dirt' Xander figures. The character was part Saiyajin, part vampire like Alucard, another part immortal and had vast knowledge, skills and experience both technological and magical. Thinking up and writing out the character took only a few moments, since hey young Xander was lazy.

Everyones favorite zeppo, really did not going into too many details about what the character could do. He just folder the scrap paper up and wrote Alexander Harris on it, then put it in his pocket. His costume consisted of a dark pair of pants and shirt, with a old cape from a previous Halloween. He felt the costume needed something more, so armed with some paper, tin foil and markers, he headed back over to his school. Once there he snuck into the library while Giles the librarian and buffy's watcher was away, then briefly borrowed a couple of the occult books from the old mans office. Quickly skimming them, he came up with a set of symbols that looked neat and intended to describe the vampire/immortal/Saiyajin hybrid mage. Granted they and a few added bits, were added mostly because he thought willow would find neat when she read them and to make the costume more complete. It was really a cheep fast and easy, costume, which he was proud of.

Xander had no idea how making this costume would change him and the future or that it would cost the new costume shop owner his life.

Later we find Buffy and her friends escorting around their young charges, not that their troll of a principal Snyder had given them any choice. When something like a wave flows through the night air. Buffy faints, Willow suffocates and falls dead then rises as a ghost. The noble woman our young vampire slayer Buffy has become, wakes and is in a panic. Xander, collapses his body wracked with pain, feeling like he is being turned inside out, electrocuted and burned all at once, until he passes out.

Ethan an old associate of Giles, was about to have a very bad night, his last. The ritual was complete, the chaos mage was feeling the surge of power flowing from Janus the god of chaos through him and into the costumes throughout the town. Ethan was a fool though and very reckless, Sunnydale was located on a hellmouth and in this town that had a very high mortality rate and significant demon population, things tend to go wrong. So just when Ethan felt the spell was reaching towards its end, it finally made its way to the costume of our dear zeppo. The chaos mage was not prepared for the very unexpected massive surge of power, his poor frail human body could not withstand channeling so much power and once the spell finally completed, he dropped dead, his corpse fried.

Alexander wakes up, groggy and disorientated, with what he first thinks is the mother of all hangovers. Around him he hears screams, growls and cries from various creatures roaming the area. He is confused last that he remembers before waking up... and now he is upset for he cannot remember where he was last. Sure he knows who he is and everything he should know but what happened and is going on now. Looking around he is in unfamiliar surroundings, a primitive pre-space world, wild and apparently hostile, plus he is unarmed, which is very unusual when not at home. So he quickly flies off to find a safe secluded place to check himself over, he does not know what condition he is in, but it feels wrong.

A few minutes later he is far out in the surrounding desert, perched at the top of a rocky hill. Alexander goes into a trance, testing and searching within for the answers. He is shocked, his power level and amount of magic are feeble. Alexander does not ever appear to have a level below 10 thousand, his ego would never allow it and here he is with a lame 78 and worse yet his magic amount is below even a students. Well he can and will correct that. For the next half hour he goes through and powers up, plus doing what he can to increase his bodies magical reserves, having to practically build his magical cores from scratch. At first it is very hard, for somehow the world and possibly realm he is now at has a insanely high density of power, so much that it is like trying to swim through a tar pit. Eventually though the resistance breaks and he rapidly starts pulling in power, unfortunately it is too much for his body, something that should not be possible. The power shreds his insides, causing him to take brief pauses to wait for his vampiric and quickening to heal the damage. While it does slow him down greatly, he finds that by the end of the half hour, he is ready to take himself to the next step or as Saiyajins would refer to it transcend to super Saiyajin level 1. It takes him several attempts and pauses to heal, but he makes it and then continues on through the levels to level 7, while Saiyajin's do not naturally have that high of a level, his quickening, magical cores and vampiric aspects grant him such higher potentials. Alexander has not had such a challenge in far to many millennium and so it is quite a rush and source of irritation, granted he has not needed to transcend to such a high level for that long also, though he has always remained able to. After reaching level 7, he goes through some exercises, going back and forth between levels, another half hour later and he is finished though still puzzled. Why does something still seem wrong? So with that he searches through his mind trying to figure what is off and hits a magical barrier of some kind one that is tied to the area he woke up in, upon breaching it he searches within and discovers a major shock. He does not even exist in this reality and is a guest temporarily in control of a kids body.

Strangely enough he has little desire to remain once this spell is over, however upon reviewing Xander's memories he decides to leave him a parting gift. Mostly because up to this point Xander's life had really sucked and also because was not the one to cast the spelling which resulted in the current situation. So he transfered a copy of his memories to Xander. As he figured that since no matter what his hosts body would likely be forever changed and the kid might as well know how to properly use it and do his name justice in this reality. Carefully tweaking the chaos spell was simple enough, so that the changes would remain, but Alexander would leave as he has no desire to start from scratch, he has lived far too long to stay here. Though he figures while he is here he might as well have some fun. Flying back to Sunnydale chuckling darkly all the way.

Alexanders first stop is at Xander's house, he rips the elder Harris's apart rather painfully then incinerates their remains and house, along with several other houses in the area. 'Heh sorry kid but they and that dump had to go. As to the others they were just for fun.' Next he sets about locating the source of the spell responsible for tonights festivities and manages to find it, since really he does not want things to end before he wants them to. Ethan's is easy enough to find and once there he easily recognizes the focus, just to make things harder for any one that intends to interfere, he takes the bust of janus and flies over the shop, which he then blasts causing its roof to collapse, next he enters the sewers and uses his power to tunnel deep down, then casts magical protections on the hole and places the bust along with traps there, finally sealing up the hole so as it looks like it was never even there. Next Alexander puts in place traps and defenses both ways in the sewer tunnel leading to it, finally sealing up both ends with several feet of magical metal reinforced concrete. Figuring it should be enough to keep out all but a true demon or ancients both of which no longer roam the world.

Alexander flies to the outskirts of town, then using his powers constructs a huge fortress, summoning massive amounts of stone, wood and metal. The new structure is well protected by powerful magics to hide and keep others away, plus to defend itself. A number of magical rings surround it, consisting of mostly stone and metal, sort of similar to Stonehenge only larger. Between the rings is a very deep sheer trench, its walls permanently greased by magic and at the bottom all sorts of nasty sharp pikes, with charmed poison. Only one road leads to and from the fortress, with a stone covered arch above it. Several heavy solid stone and metal gates break up the road into sections, each at where a ring meets the roadway, which is also flanked by reinforced side walls. On the top of the rings are massive and deep planters, where magically altered demonic plants are seeded and shall grow, to camouflage the rings and trenches from above. Even with the rapid and massive amount of work Alexander goes through to construct the fortress and its defenses, having to at some point before building anything, resort to raising a temporal distortion field around the property. Much of the inside of the structure, he fashions after his own palace, an mixture of Asian, roman and dark Gothic styles.

After the temporal field is released, Alexander flies quickly to another magical lay-line other than the one he built his fortress over and sets about recharging himself once more. Returning to the fortress he starts with casting the dimensional bubbles and portals. With a bubble for the fortress and each ring. Between each bubble a multidimensional barrier is placed, along with other dimensional based offenses and defenses. The fortress is a masterpiece drawing from millions of years of development and knowledge. The entire complex is self contained and sustained, it various systems far beyond anything else on earth. Though it will take more time and effort for its magical reserves to be fully charged, such time that cannot be gained through distortion and other such means.

For the most part the fortress is complete and will just need good old fashioned aging to grow stronger. Even so the complex is not just stone, wood, metal and magic. No it is also alive, Alexander had used a bit of himself, a thumb (which thanks to his powers regenerated) as a starting point and channels within the walls and floors were filled with blood, flesh and bone. The entire place thus became almost a living extension of himself. While he could fly directly to and from it, nothing else could.

Why go through with all this work and not stick around to enjoy it, well technically Alexander is enjoying it, he loves to create about as much as he like to destroy, both are among his most favorite pastimes, well besides his harem, nothing really is better than his slave girls, though they are more for relaxation.

Erm, ah yes anyways destruction, Alexander loves to destroy, loot, pillage... which is good because it is his next item on tonights menu, the fortresses vaults need to be filled with booty. As it is time to go after some demons. Soon he is quickly rampaging through Sunnydale and its underground, slaughtering the demons and taking anything worthwhile, aided by some equipment he built, not only to disguise himself but also some flying drones that could penetrate deep below the ground surface to find treasure and nests. It would take many months or more for the demon community to recover. Even while this was going on some of Alexander's constructions were busy, spreading out across the world and into orbit. Locating lost and buried treasure worldwide, finding international illegal drug operations and their resources. All this occurring relatively very fast and the night is still young.

The rest of the night few things of note occurred. Aforementioned treasures and resources were collected, framing of rival illegal drug organizations was handled and even international anti drug forces were tipped off, while not enough to permanently do too much damage, it still was considerable chaos and havoc which would take months if not years to recover from.

Tracing it back to him would be extremely difficult, no matter be it technologically, magically or otherwise. Not that anyone would really be looking. Besides which he would make sure anything he did not want Xander to remember he would not, heck no reason to give the kid nightmare eh.

During Alexanders fun, the activities in sunnydale continued... Willow managed to get Angle, Cordelia and Buffy to a safe house. The ghost then had Angle phone Giles and informed him as to what was going on. Spike was on a rampage, having gather a group of demons and some of the possessed. Drucilla was home at the factory they were inhabiting, though she was not having any fun, mostly writhing in agony on the floor, results of Alexander, completely unaware of anything except for her mental pain. Sadly the vampiress seer had not foreseen such an event, the stars had informed her of well just Ethan's basic scheme and the slayer being vulnerable. Strangely Alexander's presence was remarkably absent from the oracles, seers and prophecies (though there was an obscure ancient prophecy concerning a great Alexander, but it was believed to have been about Alexander The Great, so was discounted or thought already fulfilled). By the time Giles made it to Ethan's, it was too late the store was in ruins and he had no choice but to go help protect his helpless Slayer, waiting out the spell until it ran its course.

Strangely enough there were no deaths from the possessed towns people, they would hurt but not kill, a limitation of the spell, that which only Alexander had broken free from. However there were many real demons and some vampires... granted far less than there could have been thanks to Alexanders genocidal efforts, yet also at the same to more due to then as well. Seems there were plenty of deaths that night and in the following week if you count the drug dealers into the estimations. The demon population may have seen a rather dramatic and sharp decline in the area, however the vampire population while also strongly effected, ended up to have slightly grown, even with the loss of many old nests.

Alexander finally was finished and ready to depart this reality, so he returned to the sewer, where the blocked tunnel that hid and protected the bust of janus resided. Clearing out the tunnel first then carefully extracting the bust. He left the nasty dank tunnels to find some place to leave it where it would shortly be destroyed, eventually getting fed up with that, he simply grabbed the nearest demon, tied it up hanging from a streetlight with the bust tied to its feet and went to find a isolated relatively safe place to depart, leaving only Xander behind and back in control. It did not take too long, about 20 minutes later and either the bust was broken due to the demon escaping or something else destroying it.

Whatever the case Xander 'the zeppo' Harris was back... yet, not completely human or powerless anymore and at the moment asleep, Alexander's coming, activities and finally leaving left him exhausted tired enough that before leaving Alexander had went to a abandoned warehouse, temporarily magically sealed it then fell asleep. In the aftermath of what most of the residents consider to be the night of the 'pcp gang riots' yeah the Sunnydale syndrome strikes again.

The next morning upon waking, Xander felt like he had been run over and had a monster headache. Everything ached even down to his bones. In the first few minutes he was extremely groggy, his memory had not engaged until now. Vast amounts of memories were crammed into his head the night before and now he remembered them. Halloween, his costume, brief flashes of chaotic scenes of the demons running out the streets of the city, only his new home was the other thing included from last nights memories (though not yet accessible). Alexander's 'filtered' knowledge that he had a copy of. While most of said ancients life had not been included, a few nice memories of being with women and neutral experiences concerning his abilities, skills and other talents. The vast amount of dark and disturbing memories had thankfully been left out, not that Xander had any idea about them. Truly he had no idea just how dark and evil Alexander had been (much like Methos from highlander only over a vastly longer period of time and on a larger scale).

Xander decided he needed to get to school soon. His current clothes were much different from his usual painful to look at colorful Hawaiian shirts and other crappy wardrobe (thankfully all that crap had been destroyed along with his parents house, not that Xander knows about that just yet but is soon to find out, in his current state he has yet to remember about his new home).

At the moment he is glad he left his school thinks in his locker, otherwise he might be late. After last night there likely will be a meeting of the scoobies in the library. So it might be just as well if he can get there early.

When he reaches the library they end up going over what occurred last night, Xander tells them he does not remember much after being possessed. At the moment he has no idea the changes are permanent for him. Alexander had left him in a state of major stealth, where his nature would not be detected by the slayer and most vampires, only those extremely sensitive well beyond both could detect something.

Most of the day passes normally for Xander and by the time Buffy is going out to patrol, he feels the strong urge to join her. For the most part she is very reluctant at first, however Xander asked nicely and is giving her a rather intense look, that she just seems to ignore, yet then agrees that he can come.

They make their way through a couple graveyards without any activity, then stumble upon a group of freshly risen vampires hunting for victims. 'This group is too large for me to handle, worse I let Xander tag along.' thought Buffy. Yet before they could attempt to avoid the group, they were noticed. The fight quickly turned nasty, most of the vampires were too cocky and not skilled in the least, yet made up for it some with their unpredictability and single mindedness. Buffy was not doing so well, having a hard time just keeping them at a distance, let alone staking them. So she was too distracted to notice Xander, he had let go, instinct taking over, seeming to disappear snatching a random vampire then draining them. Finally he started in on Buffy's group, just staking them, once he was back in control, considering how quickly the battle occurred by the time it was over he had not yet even noticed his feeding, let alone other inhuman stunts.

Buffy however was shocked, Xander had somehow dealt with most of the vampires, that sent all kinds of warning bells off in her mind. She had no idea what was going on and during the battle she could have sworn there was a master vampire around somewhere, though the feeling seemed to come and go. Also it was fairly faint, Buffy could hardly feel him, mostly not at all.

As they continued their patrol, the slayer kept a close eye on her friend, he did not even appear to have fought a hard battle, something was really wrong, however only one of two things really made sense, something possibly from the previous night, either to do with his costume or he became a vampire. Though it could not be that he was a vampire, because she doubted he could hide that at all and he had been out in the sunlight during the day. So some probing was in order.

"Xander you never did say what you dressed up as for Halloween." "Hmm, no I didn't did I..." Xander pauses to consider what to tell her. "Not that it really matters, my costume was fairly original." "Original, more like odd" she shoots back. "Why the sudden interest anyways, buff?" "You just defeated that group of vampires Xander that is not normal, you have changed, normal people just do not take on such a battle and come away unmarred, heck I am the slayer and I was being overwhelmed until the end." "It's no big deal, probably just some after effects from last night which will most likely fade away given time, however we can check with Giles tomorrow morning if that would make you feel better." Xander finishes and soon the two part for the night.

Xander however does not go home, instead continues to patrol, taking out more vampires and a few demons, while testing out his new powers and trying to find out what their limitations are.

Part One concluded, to be continued...


End file.
